10
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: After losing her friends in a terrible accident caused by the machines, she has been mute and in hiding ever since. This is the story of 10. One-shot. Preview to a future fic.


It sounded like the war was over... There was silence. The only thing she could hear were the loud roars and growls from the machines. The young stitchpunk looked up at the celing of her hiding place... The sewer. She could see through a small opening, darkness... No sun, no clouds... Just, darkness. Luckily, the machines never found where 10 was hiding. they only walked right on top of the sewer, while 10 watched with fearful eyes.

She couldn't speak... Not anymore at least... not after what happened. Before that, 10 remembered, she was very fun and playful... Even if the world was at a complete end, she always found someway to cheer up everyone... 12, 13, 14, 15... and 11.

11...

I miss her so much... 10 thought, looking down at her small, robot like hands, made of metal and iron. I miss them all....

She closed her hands as she looked back up at the celing... Up at the sky. That's when she saw the little white dots up in the sky... 10 got up off the floor, putting down her journal. She kept her eyes on the sky. What are those things? Are they... more creatures or something? up in the sky, waiting to come down and attack the world that didnt even exsist anymore? Quickly, 10 raced over to the small pile of books she kept. She looked through the books, looking at the titles of the books. What did 11 say they were called?

10 knew what science was, and knew what astronomy was... But since she never saw those... things, up in the sky before, she didnt know what they were called.

Finally, after looking through the pile of books, 10 smiled slightly, holding up the old, dusty book. In large, red letters, it read, 'Astronomy'. holding the book in her hands, 10 walked back over under the celing, where the sky was visiable, and so were those white dots in the sky.

She flipped through the pages of the book, passing pictures of the sun, moon, and other planets, when finally she found it. A picture of thesame little white dots... Similar to the ones 10 had just seen. 10 held up the open book with the picture and held it right next to where she could see the sky.

They were the same.

10 looked down at the book and read what was next to it, to know what the dots were called.

'A Star is a massive, luminous ball of plasma that is held together by gravity. The nearest star to Earth is the Sun, which is the source of most of the energy on Earth. Other stars are visible in the night sky, when they are not outshone by the Sun.'

10 blinked. Stars, she thought, they are called... 'stars'? 10 smiled a little. I wish I could tell 11... Sighing sadly, 10 walked over and put the book back on the pile, before walking back over to her bed, which wasn't really a bed, it was just a blanket on the floor with small candle lit next to it, so 10 could write when it grew dark.

10 sat down, grabbing her journal and a pen. After years of hiding, 10 learned that pencils break easily, so she only used pens when she wrote.

10 thought about what had happened to her friends many years before, as she wrote:

'It's been five years already... five years and i'm still in hiding. five years and still, humanity lost the war... five years and the machines still walk in their place... five years and still... I'm alone. I learned something new today... something that we didnt know about, until after they died... I learned what a 'star' is... They're these little white dots that you can see in the sky... But you can only see them at night... And they're billions of them! I saw with my own eyes! They're so many of them, that I bet each star represents each living thing that has died... Maybe 11 is up there too... And maybe so is 12, 13, 14 and 15...'

10 stopped writing and smiled to herself. At least if her friends were stars, that at least meant that they weren't really dead... At least to 10 that's what it meant... 10 continued to write:

'I miss them... I miss them all... I still can't believe they died trying to save me... If only I had listened to 11 and not run off...'

10 closed her hands into fists. She found herself shaking in rage... not at the machines, not at the man who made them, and NOT at her friends for risking their lives for her... But 10 was angry at herself... She ran off to play right where the humans were in battle with the machines... She hadn't even seen what happened. She didn't see anyone when she ran!

Breathing hard, 10 picked up her pen and started to write again:

'...They'd still be alive if I had listened to 11... If I had just listened...  
but it doesnt matter. They're dead and it's all my fault. And because of it, I'm alone. I can't even speak anymore! Even if I wanted to, I can't. I used to be able to talk... I even used to sing songs from old records that still played when you play them, but not anymore...'

10 felt like crying. But she couldnt even shead tears. When she did cry, it was only the sound of crying, no tears. But when she did cry, it was usaully when she had a nightmare about her friends' deaths. And when she did cry when she remembered them dying, her cries would turn into screams. Loud, agonizing screams that would seem to last all night... To her luck, the machines barely walked around the city in which 10 was hiding down below in the sewers.

The feeling of crying slowy vanished as 10 finished writing:

'I hope they forgive me... i hope 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15... wherever they are... I hope they forgive me...'

With that written, 10 closed her journal, placing it next to her, blew out thr candle and rested her body on the blanket. She layed there, lost deep in thought. Her eyes glanced up one last time, looking at the dark blue sky, getting one last look at the stars before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

That night, she had another nightmare. A nightmare in which 10 watched in complete horror as the building where 10 got trapped, the building where 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15 quickly raced inside to save her... The same building where 11 pushed 10 out of a small window, away from the flames.... The same building where all of 10's friends were still inside...

Exploded.

the last thing 10 remembered was the debris and pieces of the building falling to the ground...

That's when 10 woke up from her nightmare, crying, screaming... wrapping her rag arms around herself as she cried, tearless sobs which turned to loud, agonizing wails that seemed to go on forever...

10's wails were the only thing heard throughtout the ruins of the city... Even though her screams and wails only echoed in the sewer...

Only heard by the souls lost in the war.

--

_**I DO NOT OWN '9'! Please review. ^^ 10 belongs to me.**_


End file.
